


Heated Moments in Between

by icyvanity



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, from like their single happy week of togetherness, like pre-smut, they're just making out in his office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Crown of Midnight, in which things between Chaol and Celaena get steamy in Chaol's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Moments in Between

**Author's Note:**

> for olivia

“Captain.”

Chaol looked up, shocked out of his work haze by Celaena’s melodic voice. She stood just inside the door, still gripping it and the doorframe as if she wasn’t sure she was allowed inside. Her hair was pulled out of its usually impeccable braid in places and color was high on her cheeks as though she had been running.

Chaol stood. “Is everything alright?” he asked in a low tone, so that they would not be overheard.

Celaena’s eyes were brighter than usual, and mischief settled into them as they raked down his body; Chaol flushed. She took a few steps inside the door, leaving it open behind her. “Get rid of the guards, would you?” She asked. “Unless you’d rather I took care of them.”

Chaol certainly did _not_ rather she took matters into her own hands, and crossed the room. Leaning out the door, he caught the eye of one of the guards closest to him. The man scurried over.

“Captain?” he said, bowing his head slightly out of respect.

“Please clear the corridor for the rest of the night. Perhaps go to the carnival—I’m sure the men would enjoy that more than guarding empty halls.”

“ _Captain_?” the man repeated, raising his brows and looking past Chaol into his office, as if checking for threats.

“The King’s Champion and I have business to attend to, and I doubt his majesty would enjoy the entire guard learning of any of his propositions for the Champion. I’m sure you all understand—her work is of the utmost importance to this kingdom, and its secrecy is key to her survival, as well as to the rest of ours.”

The guard nodded, “Of course, Captain.”

Chaol watched the man walk away until he turned a corner and was out of sight. He heard his orders echoing down neighboring corridors as the guards shouted amongst themselves. Chaol shut the door, turning back to Celaena.

“Celaena, what—”

That was all he managed before she was on him, pushing him back against the great mahogany door and pressing her lips to his. She was standing on her toes, body pressed flush against his, with one hand scratching up his scalp in his short hair and the other pressed against the wood next to his head.

Pulling away slightly, she trailed her lips down his neck. “Dorian told me your meeting with the king had been cancelled,” she said between kisses. Celaena dragged her teeth against a particularly sensitive patch of skin, and Chaol groaned, clutching at her waist. She pulled back again, enough that he could see her mischievous eyes again, “I thought I would be a more pleasurable alternative than your endless paperwork.”

“I agree,” Chaol gasped, as she worked her way back up to his lips. Celaena and he were of equal strength, but his legs turned to jelly when she kissed him like this. She pulled him away from the door, pivoting them so Chaol was walking backwards. He felt his desk against the back of his legs for a moment before she was pushing him down onto it. He didn’t have time to protest before she was climbing onto the desk herself, straddling him, and he forgot what originally angered him about this position.

The smell of her lavender soap wafted around him as she kissed him again. He could almost feel it when he tangled his hands in her hair, pulling a soft gasp out of her when he gave it a tug. She retaliated by sinking her teeth down on his lip; Chaol gasped in turn.

“You’re a bloody animal,” he groaned.

Celaena chuckled, “Is that a complaint, Captain?”

Chaol shook his head, “Not at all, Champion.”

Celaena wrinkled her nose at that; it made the sight of her almost endearing, if it hadn’t already been arousing to see her poised above him, eyes trailing down his body as her fingers worked at the laces of his shirt.

He cleared his throat. Celaena’s eyes snapped up to his, but her fingers didn’t slow. “You know,” he said, “there are more comfortable places in this office than this desk.”

She raised a brow, “I didn’t realize I was inconveniencing you. I can leave if you’d rather recline on the sofa.” She made to move away, but Chaol caught her wrist.

“You know I have no problem with your choice of activity. I was just pointing out that the location of the couch could make this even more enjoyable for the both of us.”

Celaena’s eyes darkened, “Take me there, then.”

Chaol didn’t have to be told twice. He sat up, wrapping his arms beneath her before he stood up, crossing over to the couch in just a few long strides. He fell against it, leaving Celaena on top of him as she had been before.

“Better?” she asked.

Chaol nodded, head digging into the pillow behind it as Celaena began to trace calloused fingers down his chest. His breath hitched as her nails scraped down his sides, trailing a path down to the waistband of his pants.

Her lips found his again, biting down softly until he opened his mouth to her. Her tongue meeting his combined with her hand finding the tight front of his pants sent his back arching, pressing him closer to her. She gasped against his lips as he pressed up against her.

“We’re wearing too much,” she panted.

She felt Chaol grin as he turned them over, his hands reaching for the clasps on her shirt. “I suppose I’ll have to do something about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> read on tumblr


End file.
